


Lie if You Have To

by Jouissance (restrained_ubiquity)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2019 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2019, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/Jouissance
Summary: 34. One of them gets injured and the other has to take care of them76. Falling asleep on the sofa together





	Lie if You Have To

“Robin, please stop fussing, I told you I was fine.” Her thief has been fussing over her from the second he walked in the door. Went so far as to pick her up and carry her from the kitchen where she was cleaning up dinner and deposit her on the couch where he is now putting pillows all around her.

“I’ll believe you when you tell me what actually happened to you today,” he puts a bag of ice on her shoulder she didn’t even see him get out of the freezer, another on her knee, and a glass of whiskey in her hand.

“I told you exactly what happened,” she defends, trying so sound annoyed, but she’s truly touched at the way he cares for her. “I was teaching Zelena how to drive and we ran into Granny’s.”

“Yes, but what you didn’t specify is that you RAN INTO GRANNY’S! I thought you went in for lunch, Regina, not made a takeout window with the car!” he plops down on the coffee table across from her, reaches over to pull at the collar of her shirt and inspect the bruise forming there from the seatbelt.

“When did you start talking to Zelena anyway? You barely even exchange pleasantries when you drop Ella off.”

“When you convinced me to give her a chance to prove herself. Or when we have a common goal to protect the people we love,” he deadpans. He’ll never be friends with the accidental mother of his daughter, but when it comes to her safety or the safety of the woman next to him, he’s willing to overlook their darker past and do what needs to be done.

“I regret that. Go back to hating her, please,” Regina smiles, hoping to lighten the mood, but he just continues to sit there, staring at her. “You’re overreacting. We only broke 2 windows. She didn’t even hit any dwarves. Everyone’s fine and I already fixed the diner.”

“But you didn’t fix you?” he asks curiously, because she’s obviously hurting whether she’ll admit it or not. He’ll never claim to know everything about her magic, but he’s seen her heal cuts and broken bones before, knows it can be done.

“I was tired and fixing Granny’s seemed more of a vital concern. That woman’s temper rivals mine back in the evil days.” It had been a sight to see. Zelena’s hideous green car busting through the window, toppling tables and chairs. People barely looked up from their plates, just another day in Storybrooke, but Granny had come out from behind the counter, rolling pin in the air as the Wicked Witch and the Evil Queen stumbled nervously over their apologies and set to fixing every scratch they’d caused. She laughs deeply retelling it, then instantly regrets it as her arms wrap around her middle, holding her ribs.

“Will you at least allow me to take you to the hospital?” As amusing as the tale was, he didn’t abate his concern for her.

“Absolutely not.”

“Regina…” he stares her down.

“Robin, I’m fine. I promise. Whatever still hurts in the morning I will heal. I just need to finish this drink and get some sleep. Please.”

Knowing full well he’s lost the battle, he sighs “Come here,” as he moves behind her, wrapping his arms carefully around her waist and pulling her back against his chest.

“Better already,” she twists as much as she can to kiss his cheek before settling her own against his chest. 

Their quiet for a bit, just watching the flames dance in the fire. Robin takes her glass when she empties it and sets it aside. “That’s not all Zelena told me when I dropped Ella off,” he running his fingers through her hair, buttering her up for the conversation their about to have.

It’s Regina’s turn to sigh. She never thought she’d have to worry about her sister and her husband being confidants, but apparently if she wants to keep any secrets at all she’s going to have to supervise their visits. “So much for trust, sis,” she grumbles into his shoulder.

“She meant well. And if I’m defending her, than you know this is serious. We need to talk about this plan of yours, love.”

“I’m not changing my mind.”

“It’s not happening. Period.”

“Robin--”

“No, Regina. Unequivocally, no.”

“But--”

“I am not leaving you. Zelena is not leaving you. And you know damn well that Henry is not leaving you! Whenever, whatever this final battle is, we’re in it together.”

“None of you has magic!” she sits up too quickly, hisses at the pain shooting from her shoulder and down to her hip. It’s too much to ask for him not to notice.

“Your magic doesn’t make you invincible.” To emphasize his picks her ice off of the floor and eases her back down, places a kiss to her shoulder before replacing the welcome cold. “My bow was enough to stand by your side when we were fighting your sister, it’ll hold up to whatever else may come,” he assures her, rubbing absently up and down her arms.

“It has nothing to do with your abilities, Robin. And for the record, I hated it back then too.” She captures his hand when it moves over hers, weaves their fingers and holds him there.

“Yes, but you needed me.”

“I did.”

“And you need me now. It’s okay to admit it.” He jokes, his laughter bouncing her gently. She both loves and hates him for the ease in which he breaks through her defenses. She’s smiling in spite of herself, in spite of still wanting him to leave, but knowing he won’t.

“I do need you. But I don’t need you to die for me or with me when you can take our children and get out of here.”

“How about a compromise? We ask John and Tink to take Roland and Ella to New York for a bit. They’ll be safe, away from the action, and with the people we would want them with if anything happens to us here.” He can feel her thinking it over. Her hand flexes around his and her foot moves restlessly along his calf.

“And Henry,” she says after moments of comfortable silence.

“You’re welcome to try, milady, but he’ll never go.”

“I could put him under a mild sleeping curse; give Tink the antidote to wake him when they get there.” He’s only somewhat alarmed by the calmness of her voice. He also knows she’s completely serious. “He’d come right back and he’d never forgive you.”

She hates it when he’s right. Even more so when he knows he’s right and he knows she knows he’s right. There’s no way she’s getting around this. His plan is good. Her babies will be safe. “Tell me he’s going to be okay. Lie if you have to.” her voice breaks, but only a little. She could cover it with a cough, but doesn’t have to hide weakness from him. 

Robin scoots down further into the couch cushions, easing her along with him until he’s stretched out with his back to the back of the couch and she’s on her back pressed against his side. “He’s going to be okay,” he leans over and pecks her lips. “I swear on my life I’ll keep him safe.”

“Keep yourself safe too,” she shimmies a bit, taking her ice with her as she settles alongside him, lifts her head so he can get an arm under her neck.

“I will,” a kiss to her nose. “I promise,” another to her forehead.”

“We’ll talk to John and Tink in the morning? They could use an all expenses paid getaway.”

“For the low low price of taking care of our children.”

She lets herself smile at that, lets him have the win. He deserves it. “I love you,” she cranes up to kiss him. Her eyes are getting heavy, the liquor and his arms doing their job in relaxing her into sleep.

“And I you,” he rests his head on the arm of the sofa, wraps his arms around her and lets his eyes close. Listening to her breathing and the crackling of the fire.

He’s holding her as he always does, hand resting just under her breast, fingers splayed along her ribs. She loves it, often can’t fall asleep without it there, but as still as she tries to remain, the light pressure of his hand is too much. He’s already won one argument this evening, might as well give him another. She tries and fails not to wince when she asks “Robin, can you move your hand? I’m pretty sure I cracked that rib.”

“Stubborn, stubborn woman,” he mumbles into her hair, but makes no further comment. That hand moves to her hip, squeezing there than running down her thigh and back up. She’s sound asleep by his third pass, safe, tucked in beside him, but he keeps it up; keeps touching, keeps soothing, keeps ghosting kisses into her hair until his own eyes grow heavy and he gives in to sleep.


End file.
